


One Fine Day

by Deku_Lily



Series: Fantasies of the Ebott Multiverse [2]
Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Clothing Kink, Did I mention there's sex?, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Fantasizing, Food Kink, Graphic M/M Sex, Lust ships Red/Dance, M/M, NOT canon to Burlesque, NSFW, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Tango-Relationship, Too Many Metaphors, fantasised Threesome- M/M/M, obsession with watermelon, sex on a coffee table, with himself in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deku_Lily/pseuds/Deku_Lily
Summary: Lust decides to have a little fun with Dance's watermelon fixation. And maybe has a fantasy or two while he does.





	One Fine Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Burlesque (Uncensored)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372225) by [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333). 



> I've gone and done it again. More watermelon shenanigans, this time with Lust involved! :D This ought to be fun...

* * *

 

Lust noticed Dance’s fixation on watermelons and thought it was adorable. He didn’t feel any need to go out and buy anything watermelon-flavored for himself, because he already had access to the cause of Dance’s addiction; their datemate Red. Sweet,  _ delicious _ Red. Of course, Dance would deny the source of his craving vehemently, but Lust knew better.

 

One day, those two would get over themselves and the three of them could fuck like one big, happy family. But that day was a long way off. Until then Lust was content to (gently) tease Dance.

 

He asked his boyfriend to bring over some watermelon the next time they had a day off at the same time. He didn’t say why but he wanted to do a comparison and, at the same time, see if he could get a rise out of his self-restrained lover. And as a bonus maybe help Dance and Red’s relationship along, just a little. Dance seemed suspicious of his motives… up until he blushed. It was the expression of someone that just had a  _ very _ dirty thought and didn’t know how to feel about it.

 

It was adorable. So much so that Lust jumped him then and there, kissing that sapphire-tinged face until he convinced Dance to join him in the bedroom for something a little more…  _ rigorous _ .

 

Lust didn’t really expect his boyfriend to comply with his request, but he was surprised when he brought over a plastic container a few days later, on the shared day off. As Lust sat on the couch Dance opened and set it on the coffee table before going to the kitchen, letting Lust inspect what lay within.

 

Although he knew what watermelon looked and tasted like, he was struck by the ruby-colored splendor that met his eye lights. It looked exactly like the deeper colors that lit Red’s joints and raced across his scars on the day of The Backrub (as Lust like to think of it.) On top of that the smell was positively divine!

 

He lifted a slice out of the container and took a bite. It sweet, crisp and cool, but something was missing… 

 

Dance returned, holding his little-used salt shaker and silently offered it to him. It seemed a little weird, but Lust shrugged to himself and took it. Dance sat next to him as he seasoned his melon. He took another bite…

 

“ mmMMMmmhhhhnn~ ” 

 

He threw his head back as he moaned, because Red had just exploded across his tongue. He knew it wasn’t really his slightly more irascible lover (Dance’s temper made it a close contest), but his tongue couldn’t tell the difference. There WAS no difference.  _ It tasted exactly like him! _

 

Heated magic started pooling in Lust’s pelvis, his soul swelling with completely organic desire that had nothing to do with his… condition. He took in as much melon as he could, letting that flavor completely coat the inside of his mouth. He didn’t even care that he was getting juice all over his face and the over-sized t-shirt he was bumming around the apartment in. The last coherent corner of his mind was glad he thought to change before Dance arrived, because the mess would’ve been a pain to clean. But at the moment he Did Not Care. At all.

 

Before he knew it Lust had eaten the entire slice, except for the rind. It and his hand were covered in juice, so he licked and sucked up every precious drop before reaching back into the container for another slice. That was when he saw Dance’s expression.

 

He was blushing an even deeper blue than normal. His eye lights formed into equally blue, pulsating heart shapes. His teeth were parted, slightly, panting as his tongue began to form. Fingers twitched rhythmically where he gripped his patellas, as though itching to grab him but restraining himself from doing so… Lust grinned salaciously, his orbits half-lidded.

 

It was the expression of someone that just had his “on” switch flicked, and _hard~_  Upon seeing that Lust felt inspired. He’d never really been one for food play (too messy to clean up from), but he was willing to make an exception for Dance. Anything to break that gorgeous creature’s soul out of the cage he trapped himself in.

 

He kept grinning at his lover, not breaking eye contact as he obtained a second slice of watermelon. He didn’t bother salting this one (because he couldn’t do that without looking away from Dance) but he did take a slow, deliberate bite. Not a big one, just the right size so the chunk now in his mouth could be balanced on his tongue. He let Dance see that it was sitting there, waiting for him. He even threw in a “come-hither” wiggle of the tip of his tongue, just in case the poor baby was having trouble thinking and needed a hint.

 

He caught on quick. He grasped Lust with both hands, holding him by the humeri and pulling him close for a skeletal kiss. Fire raced up and down Lust’s spine at the forcefulness of his normally sweet and tender datemate (Red usually being the rougher one) as Dance chased after his prize. 

 

An azure tongue met his, crushing the just-soft-enough melon between them. He swallowed Dance’s moan and felt the shudder that wracked his body. Juice ran down the sides of his mouth and Dance followed, wrapping his arms around Lust and pulling him into his lap. Fevered yet reverent licks turned to kisses as Dance humped him through their clothes.  _ Someone _ was ready and raring to go…

 

* _ …i’ll have to look for watermelon-flavored lube _ ,  Lust thought to himself _.  _ He didn’t really need it, but if it got Dance  _ this _ worked up on a regular basis it might be worth the money. He kicked himself, just a little, for not thinking of it sooner.

 

He and Dance made out between taking bites of melon. When the second slice was finished Lust had another idea, but there was one problem with it; the couch was for movies and cuddling, not fun times! He knew it was silly of him, but some of the sweetest, most innocent memories with his boys had been made on this couch. He couldn’t bring himself to ruin them with what he had in mind. It would also ruin the upholstery.

 

But the coffee table was fair game.  _ And _ it had yet to be christened since he started dating his boys… It was also easier to clean and sturdy, which was something Lust looked for in his furniture (one had to be prepared to be fucked on the nearest available surface, after all.) As Dance started sucking on his clavicle he made up his mind. 

 

Pulling Dance’s face up and distracting him with a kiss, Lust shimmied out of his shorts and kicked them away before sitting on the coffee table, beside the container of watermelon. He had to break the kiss to do so, however, and Dance whimpered at the loss of contact. He probably didn’t realize he even made such a delicious noise. 

 

Lust felt a thrill at the thought that he was the one at the wheel. He was the designated driver because Dance was too drunk with desire to steer as usual. He used to think Red was the only one who would come undone for him, and he was pleased to find that wasn’t the case. Talk about an ego boost!

 

He reached for a third slice of melon, enrapturing Dance as he salted it. His lover leaned closer, bracing his hands on the table to either side of him as the fruit was brought up to his mouth. The two of them were about to take a bite…

 

…but Lust had other ideas. While Dance chased the melon, Lust pulled the hem of his t-shirt away from his pelvis, revealing his soul’s expressions of desire. Just before their teeth could rend the melon he lowered his hand, watching in amusement as Dance’s gaze followed it down. Blue eyes began to shimmer as he saw Lust’s conjured genitals. His hand went lower and lower until…

 

Lust winced and hissed a little as the cool fruit touched his heated body, coating his penis with juice and pulp. It even ran down into his folds but he didn’t really care. Not when Dance had  _ that _ look on his face. He leaned back, bracing himself with one hand. He spread his femurs as he said, “ oops~ clumsy me~ can you help me clean up, baby? ” 

 

Dance was on him almost before he ended his sentence. His tongue followed the juice down until his maxilla was cushioned by Lust’s magic, diving deep to chase after it. Then he went completely still, breathing deeply and taking in the combined scent of Lust and melon. An almighty shudder wracked his body and Lust understood perfectly. He had his own fantasies, after all…

 

_ He would sit in Red’s lap, his back to Red’s front. Clawed hands would spread his femurs wide as his body was pierced by Red’s amazing girth. Dance would watch, for a moment, licking his teeth before coming close. He would lower his head to where they were connected. Red and Lust would moan, feeling Dance’s tongue lap and prod at them both. Red wouldn’t be able to stop himself from purring, making Lust’s scapulae vibrate with his pleasure. Dance’s hands would help hold Lust wide open… _

 

Lust let out a deep moan, both for the mental images and Dance’s present activities, which had shifted upward to lick his phallus like it was a Unisicle. Deep blue light could be seen beneath Dance’s hoodie, his bones glowing. The scent of the ocean hit Lust so hard he could taste it. 

 

Whenever Dance cleaned melon juice off him Lust would add more. By the time the slice was finished Dance’s face was covered in juice with no sign of him caring about it. Half-ready to burst, Lust brought Dance’s face closer to his to clean it up before letting their tongues mingle, tasting the combined flavor of himself, his lover and melon pretending to be Red. 

 

Lust moaned, again, then broke the kiss. With a throaty whisper he said, “ dance, baby,  _ take me! _ ” His lover smiled and kissed him again, pushing him back and crawling onto the coffee table with him. He draped himself over Lust as his sweatpants were moved down just enough to free his cock. Lust clutched at his scapulae through his hoodie, bunching it up. 

 

One of these days he was going to get Dance’s clothes off whenever they made love. The silly boy was so body shy when he had no reason to be. That, or he had a kink about doing it while dressed… But for now Lust ached too much to care, either way.

 

Dance didn’t hold back and Lust didn’t want him to. Their bodies ebbed and flowed, and they were swept beneath the incoming tide of their passion. He begged Dance to go faster, to thrust harder, to give him  _ more _ ~ until he found that one place, deep inside. He kept hitting it with the deftness he displayed in his daily life and Lust could swear their magic hummed with a song, though it was felt more than heard. The scent of watermelon was thick in the air and Lust let himself hope that, one day, the three of them could do this together…

 

_ After finding completion they would collapse into a heap on his bed. Lust and Dance would drape themselves on either side of Red’s bigger frame, cuddling into him and reaching for one another as scarred arms held them tight. All three of them would feel safe, secure, and loved.  _

 

Orgasm hit Lust with the force a wave crashing into a cliff. Dance followed him soon after, but neither of them stopped moving until every last bit of pleasure had been wrung out of them. The skeleton on top slowly toppled until his face was planted into the juncture between Lust’s neck and shoulder, where he proceeded pass out (too tired to notice the magic emanating from Lust’s collar, for once). The one of the bottom held him tight, moving the hood out of the way to pepper his lover’s skull with kisses as he waited for Dance to wake up. He caught his breath as their magic faded, leaving them in nothing but cum-splattered bones and clothing. 

 

Despite the fact it wasn’t the first time Lust ever found himself in such a state, it always felt right whenever he wound up this way with Dance or Red. It just felt so  _ right _ to be completely and utterly wrecked by them. He never felt used, and he hoped they never felt used by him. He loved them both so much! 

 

Eventually, Dance woke up and they started cleaning up the mess they made. As they did Lust promised himself something. One day he would tell both his boyfriends how much they meant to him. That day was probably in the distant future, but they were both going to know how deeply they’d settled into his heart. Hopefully, the two of them would say those three little words in return. And, if his hunch was right, Dance and Red would learn they felt the same way (or something close to it) for each other.

 

On that fine day Lust would be waiting. In the meantime he’d be making plans for a very  _ special _ night~

* * *

 


End file.
